


Compromise

by Emcee



Series: Deadlier If You Mean It [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Compromise, Domestic, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fights, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Sherlock makes a purchase. John and Greg want to see how Molly reacts to it.





	Compromise

“Did you ask Molly if you could do this?” John asked, looking wary.

Sherlock scowled deeply. “I do not need to ask Molly’s permission to do anything!”

John cast a glance to Greg, who was shaking his head. “Oh, he is naive, isn’t he?”

Greg huffed out a sigh. “Too right.”

Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at his friends. “If there is one thing I have never been in my entire life it is _naive_.” He cleared his throat. “But if you would like to explain your outlandish reasoning as to why I should have asked Molly about this, I will listen...” He held his chin up high. “So I can dispel your notions, of course.”

John held his hands up. “Alright then, mate... Let me break this down. You’re in a relationship now. A partnership. You’re living with Molly. Even if you two aren’t married—“

_”—Yet_ —“ Greg added.

John pointed a finger to Greg, indicating the Detective Inspector had made a good point. “Generally, you consult each other on any large purchases. This is a... Pretty large purchase.”

Sherlock frowned. “It’s my money. I have a substantial trust fund due to my family’s wealth. My consulting work also brings in quite a lot. Molly has a very good job and she already owns our residence, in large part to the money paid to her by Mycroft to surveil me. This will also reduce our monthly budget, as this will be cheaper than continuing to take cabs to crime scenes.”

John nodded. “See, that’s good. You’ve thought about the financial side. Which is... New for you. But it’s not actually the money. You made a decision without asking her opinion.”

Greg shook his head once again. “And she will have an opinion.”

Sherlock looked over at his new acquisition. “Why would she have an opinion?”

“Because she’s a woman,” John and Greg answered in unison.

Sherlock threw his hands up in the air. “Fine then! I’ll prove to you how absolutely fine Molly is about this! Let’s all go to Barts and I’ll show it to her. You’ll see that she’s absolutely fine with my decision making abilities.”

John and Greg watched as Sherlock prepared to leave. John sighed. “This is going to go badly, isn’t it?”

Greg smirked. “It’s going to go hilariously.”

John nodded and pointed towards Greg’s squad car. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Molly looked back at the door to the lab as Sherlock dragged her out. She still wore her protective goggles and her lab coat was spattered with blood. “Sherlock, I was in the middle of something...”

“Yes, you’ve been so occupied by it you have neglected to take a break, which we are doing right now.” Sherlock continued to march down the corridor, pulling Molly along with him. “We’ll have a coffee after I show you.”

“Show me what?” Molly frowned deeply as her boyfriend continued to pull her along. “Sherlock, you’re frightening me just a little bit.”

“Why?” Sherlock asked. He paused and turned to face Molly. He cupped her face with gloved hands. “It’s just a surprise.”

“And that’s what is so unnerving. You have a funny idea of surprises. Why couldn’t this wait until I got home?”

Sherlock leaned in and kissed Molly. “Mollylove... Let me surprise you.”

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this,” Molly murmured against his mouth.

“Not such awkward penguins now, are they?” Greg joked. “Look at them, having a good old snog right out in the open.”

Molly pulled away from Sherlock. She pulled her goggles up to rest on her forehead. “Greg... John... Are you part of Sherlock’s surprise?”

John nodded. “In a manner of speaking.”

“Come on, Molly!” Sherlock took her hand once again. He didn’t stop until he’d dragged her right out of the building to the car park. Greg and John were close behind, looking entirely too pleased.

Sherlock stopped abruptly in the middle of the car park. Molly cocked her head and opened her mouth to speak. She then closed it again, considering what she was seeing. She then pointed at the gleaming black and chrome machine. “Sherlock, do you know I’m looking at a motorbike?”

Sherlock beamed. “Lovely, isn’t it? I proved the dealer wasn’t selling stolen parts, so he gave me a discount... And why don’t you seem happy?”

Molly licked her lips. “This is the surprise. You bought a motorbike.”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes.” He leaned in. “Mollylove, John and Lestrade thought you would be cross. I would very much like them to not be proven right.”

Molly gestured to the motorbike. “Do you even have a license to drive it?”

“I have a license to drive everything,” Sherlock replied. “You never know what’s going to come up on a case. I was a lorry driver for three weeks trying to bring down a smuggling ring. I also had to drive a tractor to—“

Molly put a finger to his lips to shut him up. “You bought a motorbike. Just out of the blue, no thinking about it.”

Sherlock frowned and moved away from Molly’s finger. “I’ve thought a lot about it. You— well, _we—_ live appalling far from civilization.”

“I like my house!” Molly cried.

Sherlock sighed. “I do too. That’s why I haven’t made any suggestion of moving closer into the city. But thirty minutes by train is a ridiculous amount of time to get to a crime scene. With a motorbike, I’ll be able to get that down to fifteen, if I take the right streets and weave between the traffic. I’d never be able to do that in a car.”

“Hey! That’s reckless driving!” Greg protested. “You know I’m still a copper, right? Maybe you don’t want to talk about breaking the law in front of me?”

“Traffic ordinance is hardly your concern,” Sherlock replied. 

“Sherlock...” Molly shook her head. “I spend all of my time worrying about you getting shot or stabbed or... I don’t know, eaten by a mutant dog! Now I need to add traffic accident to the list?”

Sherlock furrowed his brow. “Oh do be sensible, Molly. You had to worry about traffic accidents before. I have to worry about traffic accidents with you!”

Molly huffed. “I’m not the one planning to galavant around London, reckless weaving around cars on a motorbike!”

Sherlock looked utterly confused. “This will help me in my work. It’s a... Compromise, isn’t it? I moved out of the city and I... I get a motorcycle. I’ve read books, you know. They all say that compromise is a _thing_ in relationships.” He held up the index finger of one hand. “You don’t like me having a motorbike.” He held up the index finger on the other hand. “But I don’t like living so far away from the city...” He brought both fingers together. “So... Compromise. Neither of us his happy, so both of us are happy.” He lowered his voice. “We are both happy, aren’t we?”

“I’m not,” Molly said. “I would’ve liked you to discuss this with me first. You are a grown, independent man who can make his own decisions... But you should _want_ me to be involved in those decisions. I’m not trying to stop you doing things and God knows I never will be able to... But it would be nice to at least be asked.”

Sherlock glared daggers at John and Greg, who were laughing at the squabble between the couple. He then turned back to face Molly. He cupped her cheek and leaned in close. “Mollylove, I didn’t mean to upset you. I can take the bike back if you wish.”

Molly leaned into his hand. “No, Sherlock... It’s alright. I’ll worry about you, but I’ll worry about you whatever you do. Just _please_ be careful and don’t break any laws while riding it. And next time... Just talk to me.”

Sherlock smiled softly. “I think I can do that.” He kissed her gently. “So I should pick you up when you’re done work?”

Molly eyes went wide as she pulled away from Sherlock. “You want me to... Ride that thing with you?”

Sherlock gave her a smouldering look. “I have it under good authority a lot of women find motorbikes to be quite the aphrodisiac.”

Molly looked warily over at the vehicle. Sherlock stroked her hair. “I’ll be very careful. I’ll have quite the precious cargo.”

Molly nodded and kissed Sherlock once again.

“Lookit our boy all grown up,” Greg gave John a light smack on the shoulder. “Having his first domestic.”

Molly pulled away from Sherlock and laughed. “First domestic? Please. I’ve been living with Sherlock for over two months. If you think this is the first fight we've had, you’re dumber than Sherlock thinks you are.”

Sherlock smirked at his beloved. “I do love you.”

Molly held out her hand to him. “Come on. You promised me a coffee.”

Sherlock gave a mock salute to John and Greg. “Afternoon, boys.”

Greg shook his head as the couple retreated. “He really is a lucky sod, isn’t he?”

John nodded in agreement. “He does not deserve her in the least.”

Just before the couple disappeared from sight, they heard Molly’s voice once more. “If you take Bell anywhere near that thing, I’m leaving you.”

“Not even if I get a sidecar?”

“A sidecar?”

“Well... I’m going to need somewhere to put John, won’t I?”


End file.
